burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Clan
Can any modifications please be discussed here first. ---- I'd prefer it if the member list was one list rather than a table, with headers splitting the PS3 users fromthe 360 ones. And it's Gamertag for the 360 not ID! Do you think we should link to this page from Player Handles, or just replace player handles with this page? Basically put everything from player handles onto a section of this page. It will say members on the header and will have two sub headers of Xbox 360 and PS3. Then everyone with online on this site, who is a user is automatically part of the clan, unless they, themselves, say otherwise. Also can we add all the names like this: (Note that 360 users will have gamertag and PS3 users wil have PSN ID. Also we will have Burners and Elites. Crashbroke and I will be Elites for the 360 and Exlonox and Rappy will be Elites for the PS3. We can also have speciality, which is down to the player. This may need some working but the other two previous things will be put into action.) *'User:' The parkster :*'Gamertag:' the parkster :*'Online Avalability:' Some weekdays but mostly on weekends. Actual amounts of time vairy. :*'Clan Status:' Elite :*'Speciality:' Racer So we can discuss this, and most of it's subject to change but the obvious things to keep would be the first three points. If the bottom two are decided upon then we can impliment this onto the clan page. Also once the actual clan page is made, with a blog (I'll sort all that out soon), we can make a mini forum here. Hope you like the ideas, :Good ideas as always, Parkster. So the 'elite' clan members add the 'sub-elite' clan members to their friends list, host the game, and invite only clan members? That sounds like it'd work for me. While I'm at it... :*'User:' Exlonox :**'PSN ID:' EXLONOX :**'Online Availability:' Weekends (weekdays too when new GCC comes out); amount of time varies :**'Clan Status:' Elite :**'Speciality:' Challenges and Online Road Rage. And Sith Lords. :L8r, Ok, then i'll implement it. Except the Sith Lord thing! Alignment of tables Does anyone know how to make the members boxes the same length regardless of their content? That way it will be neater. If so can you please edit it accordingly. Thanks, :I tried a few different ideas, with them both being separate tables, it's impossible to do what you want (even putting them INSIDE of another table) to make them the same EXACT height, unless you use the style="height:xxxpx" tag. This works, but has to be changed everytime content is added and both tables have to be the same value for height. The only other way around this, is to have BOTH tables inside of another table, with the -moz border affecting that table, the problem there is, there is no divide between the two sides and it only curves on the left of Xbox and right on PS3 side, which ends up looking like crap. Just keep in mind, this is the best setting to keep the tables looking like you want, just needs a minor tweak when new members are added. :Ok thanks. Now the next step is the Blog and rules. ::I'm confused... why did you revert what I changed? Lucky you! Due to a delay, you have an extra weekend or two until LittleBigPlanet whisks me away from Paradise for a few weeks straight. Don't worry, after that, I'll still play Paradise online on a regular basis (for the clan and whatnot). I will, however, have to decide which days I'll play Paradise and which I'll play LBP (and update my profile to reflect it.) I'll give you a heads-up when I finally get my grubby hands on LBP. Cheers, New changes to the clan Right the members section is up but it's still a bit wonky. Oh well we can fix it. Anyway i wanted the members areas to be under neath one another: So the 360 users are on the left then the PS3 users below and on the right we'll have a blog. Also above all of that we'll have the rules section. So can we please discuss, which rules should be put in. Thanks, :What sort of rules are you thinking about? ::Well the basics really. No trash talking cheating, modding or offending. But then we could have users that are banned from the site are banned from the clan and you can only officially be in the clan if you've signed up here. So you've got the basic rules and the more specific rules. So it's the more specific rules i need some help with. :::Okay. However, there is no modding that I know of in Paradise. (However there may be some when it comes out on the PC.) Just let me clue me in on the specific rules and I'll help you sort them out. ::::Ok then i'll think of some rules and then i'll post 'em up later, becuase i'm going on the box to play a game with Crashbroke! Also can someone please fix the members boxes because they're still wonky :( :::::What's wonky about them? They are correctly aligned on my screen and looks fine. ::::::I just fixed them. Their hight was slightly off. BTW I love your use of the word 'wonky'.